The King of Pranks vs The First Years
by Queen-Suriya
Summary: Well, the "King of Pranks" is being challenged, and he's not about to take it lightly and go easy on them no matter what his sister says. Just what exactly have these first years gotten themselves into..?


**Suri: Alright, this came to me as I read. I know it's not as long as the last, but that will be continued shortly. for now, it's Tyler centric. I do not own the "Things I am Not Allowed to do at Hogwarts" icons, but I do own the story line and characters.**

**Characters-**

**Harry, Ron Hermione, etc -**

**5th years. (you know the rest...)**

**Sky Anne Tillany ****Hair- Black ****Eyes- Blue ****Age- 14 (Fourth year) ****House- Gryffindor ****Blood Status- Pureblood**

**Tyler Timmothy Tillany ****Hair- Blonde ****Eyes- Blue ****Age- 14 (Fourth year) ****House- Gryffindor ****Blood Status- Muggle-born (Adopted)**

**Ethan Jett Tillany ****Hair- Black ****Eyes- Blue ****Age- 16 (Sixth year) ****House- Slytherin ****Blood Status- Pureblood**

**...there will be many non-important others...trust me...**

**~Tyler v.s The First Years~ ( 4th year cont...)**

Tyler sat in the Great Hall with his feet propped up on the table, listening to all of the gossip floating around the table. He jumped up when he heard a first year acusing him of not wearing any underpants. Straitening his uniform, he strode down the table until he reached a small group of first years.

"So I'm not wearing any drawers, huh..?" He said in a drawling tone, hiding a smirk as all of the first years paled. "Well, allow me to prove to you that I am." Grinning, he pulled down his pants only for the Great hall to erupt in screams, yells, and thuds as people fainted.

Sky stormed up to her brother, her hand over her eyes. "Tyler, would you put some bloody pants on..?" She yelled while attempting to smack him over the head.

Professor Mcgonagall walked over and grabbed him by the back of his robes, dragging him up the ailse as he loudly sang _I'm not wearing underwear today._ (If you don't know it, look it up, it's an Avenue Q song.)

_**When someone accuses me of not wearing any drawers, I should ignore them. Attempting to prove them wrong is **__**indecent...especially if I can't.**_

Tyler paced around the common room, a look of grim determination on his face. He muttered ideas for revnge under his breath, his eyes never leaving the group of first years in the corner.

"Come on, Tyler..! We're going to be late for potions...!" Sky called to him as she left through the portrait hole. Sighing, Tyler followed after her. He sulked all the way down the corridors and to the dungeon, well, until Snape announced what their assignment for the day would be.

Strolling out of the dungeon, Tyler proudly wore a grin on his face as he palmed the poisonious flasks in his hand. Yes, later that night Tyler planned on poisoning the first years. Come dinner, Tyler had a slick grin on his face as he slipped the poison into the first years goblets. Within the next few minutes, the group of them proceded to pass out on the table.

Later that night, Professor Mcgonagall cornered Tyler in a corridor. Furious over what he did to the first years, she drug him off to her office for detention and lines.

_**I will not poison first years. No matter how much I think they need it.**_

"Stupid first years..." Tyler muttered as he made his way back to the common room after detention. "I will get them back...I have to." Stepping through the portrait hall, he immidiately noticed his sister doing some reading. "What'cha doin'...?" He asked, plopping himself down next to her.

Glancing up, Sky shrugged. "Just a bit of research.." She responded, going back to her book. Tyler glared at her. He did not like to be ignored.

"About what..?" He demanded, earning himself a quick, yet vicious glare from Sky.

She swiftly smacked Tyler over the head with her book. "About the Unforgivable Curses, dipwad..." She replied, settling back down again.

Tyler jumped up, quickly forgetting about the lump on his head. "That's it..! I'll pretend to _Avada Kedavra_ those first years...!" He darted off, his sister watching him curiously.

Walking up behind the first years that got him in trouble, he whipped his wand out. "_Avada Kadavra...!_" He shouted, nearly laughing as all of the first years dove out of the way, knocking several objects and people over in the process.

Professor Mcgonagall, who had just walked into the common room to make an announcement, quickly grabbed Tyler and drug him back to her office. The entire way she lectured him about the Unforgivable curses.

_**I do not know the Avada Kedavra curse, and pretending I do to people who annoy me is not funny, no matter how much **__**they injure themselves diving for cover.**_

"Wait, I have an idea...!" Tyler yelled chasing after his sister. "We have right..!" He said, quieting down as he caught up to her.

Sighing, Sky looked at her brother. "What kind of rights..?" She asked, looking skeptical.

Tyler grinned. "The American Constitution states that we have rights for freedom of speech...that means I can't get in trouble for yelling curses at the first years...!" He said excitedly, dashing off before his sister could tell him the major flaw in his plan.

Continuing to grin, Tyler walked up to that group of first years, nearly laughing as they all paled again. "You know what..?" He asked them, his only response was a bunch of them shaking their heads. "I think I'm going to kill you all..." He intoned whipping out his wand and yelling "_Avada Kedavra..!_" The first years screamed and dove out of the way again, this time not only injuring themselves but some other students.

One of the Gryffindor prefects had witnessed this and went to report him to Professor Mcgonagall at once. " What did I tell you about pretending to kill the first years..?" She angrily excclaimed as she led Tyler to her office.

"...I have freedom of speech...I can say what I please..." He responded before the door to her office closed behind him.

_**Hogwarts is in the UK, thus the United States Constitution does not apply to any of its students. Therefore, 'Avada Kedavra' does not fall under First Amendment freedom of speech rights.**_

Tyler and Sky sat relaxing outside beneath a tree, smiling asheard Umbridge scream about a niffler. Tyler still wanted revenge on them for the thing about his drawers because the last revenge wasn't that satisfying. So, while they relaxed, they also plotted how to get revnge on the first years.

"So, do you think that we could get them with some Weasley supplies...?" Sky asked, looking at her brother and sighing as he shook his head.

Tyler gave his sister a glare. "We're not simply being copy-cats..." He stated importantly. "If we're going to become the next Terror Twins than we're doing it of our own accord..."

Sky shook her head, knowing that he brother was right on that fact. "Well, you keep thining, I have to finish my reading on the Unforgivable curses..."

Suddenly a grin broke out over Tyler's face. "...Wait...there are only three Unforgivable Curses...than that means that all the others are pretty much forgivable..." He said while whipping his wand out and walking over to the first years. The rest of the day was spent with Tyler roaming the school corridors cursing and hexing almost everyone that came into his sight. Finally Professor Mcgonagall caught up with him and he promptly explained hi reasoning, earning himself more lines and a lecture.

_**The fact that there are only three unforgivable curses does not mean that every other curse is "pretty much forgivable."**_

**~A Scribe's Babble~**

**Suri: Well, I hope you enjoyed...! Review, please..? Thoughts are always appreciated, as are opinions and suggestions.**


End file.
